


Desperate in the Labyrinth

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Byrgenwerth Chaos Team, Desperation, Gehrman is kind of a jerk, Gen, Laurence is desperate, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, heed the tags before reading, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.When the Byrgenwerth chaos team gets trapped by a beast while exploring the pthumerian dungeons, Laurence soon gets into a desperate situation. Sadly, nobody seemed to have caught onto his plight.





	Desperate in the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> You know, how often do we have characters trapped into a situation in a movie or book or stuff and none of them have to pee?! That isn't how this works. So I thought up a scenario where exactly this happens. 
> 
> It's Byrgenwerth Laurence again, because... that guy is the perfect Omo victim in Bloodborne for me!

Laurence was the first to spot it. The beast had horns, was walking on both its hindlegs and looked a lot larger and seemed far more aggressive than any of the other creatures they had encountered during their exploring of the pthumerian graves. 

It easily plowed through the other creatures and when it didn't seem to be satisfied with it's bloodshed, it turned its attention to the small group consisting of him, Gehrman, Micolash and Maria. Laurence quickly tugged at Gehrman's sleeve. 

“Beast, big one, to the left.”, he frantically whispered and Gehrman and Maria both jumped to the front, readying their weapons. 

However, after Gehrman had laid one gaze on the beast, he just said “Run” and compelled the group to go full speed just as the beast screeched and started an attack. 

After running for several minutes, Gehrman spotted a good hiding place and ushered them all in a rather spacious alcove, the entrance hidden by some strong smelling plants, which almost made Laurence gag when the stench hit his nose. The beast came rushing into the room right after they went into hiding, sniffed around and patrolled the outside, apparently adamant on getting its prey. 

For now, they seemed to be save. Laurence was doubled over, panting heavily from the sudden exertion. Gehrman stepped next to him, asking: “You alright?” 

Laurence needed a few seconds to get himself together, noticing that even though all his friends were panting, none of them was as exhausted as he felt. At days like this he cursed his condition and his far too sickly body. 

“Will be. Just exhausted.”, he said as his voice came back to him and he staggered over to the wall, where Micolash had sat down, plopping down. He rummaged around in his cloak, finding a small bottle filled with water that he eagerly drank from. After all this running he felt utterly dehydrated. Gehrman, satisfied with him being alright, went back to the opening of the alcove where Maria gazed out, watching the beast. 

As Laurence continued to nuzzle on his bottle, he overheard Gehrman and Maria talk. 

“Why didn't we fight this beast?”, she wanted to know. 

“It's a very aggressive kind. It's too dangerous. There isn't a guarantee that it wouldn't have killed one of our group.”, Gehrman replied. “We shouldn't pick fights that we can't win. We should wait for it to leave.”

“So we are stuck here for a while, huh?”, Micolash commented beside him. Laurence put the cork back into his water bottle and sighed. This would be a boring and nerve wrecking experience at the same time. “Sounds like it.”, he muttered, storing the bottle back in his cloak. 

With nothing to do, Gehrman's and Maria's shushed discussion in his ear and Micolash being in his own headspace along with how stifling the air in the grave was and his own exhaustion, Laurence dozed off again and again, jolting awake every time he noticed but was pretty sure that he eventually fell full blown asleep, because he woke up with Micolash saying to him: “Are you awake? You have some nerves sleeping in a situation like this.” 

Slightly embarrassed about that he apparently had cling to Micolash in his sleep, Laurence murmured: “Is the beast still there?” 

“Yes. And it hasn't found us yet. Maria thinks that the plants in front of our hiding spots are messing with its senses. It still is persistent though. We have to wait this one out.”, Micolash replied. 

Great, maybe it would have been better if Laurence had stayed asleep. Nothing about their situation had changed other that he had this bad post sleep taste in his mouth. He searched for his water bottle, found it and finished off the little rest in it before rising to his feet to stretch his body. 

As he felt the pressing need in his lower abdomen, Laurence realized that he probably had made a mistake. 

After drinking all the water he had brought with him and after having fallen asleep, his bladder demanded a release. It wasn't very urgent at the moment, but that could change quickly. Obviously there wasn't a toilet anywhere nearby, so Laurence considered if he should just hold it or find a spot to quickly relieve himself. 

He scanned the alcove. In theory it should be possible for him to sneak away and just empty his bladder in a corner. It would probably just take him twenty seconds in total and none of his friends would have noticed that he was gone. Laurence noticed a suitable rather dark corner that was sufficiently far away from the group and started to walk towards it. 

He just needed to be subtle about it and wouldn't have to worry about having to pee anymore. Unfortunately, before he could act on his plan, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Where are you wandering off? We don't know which other horrors are awaiting in this graves. We need to stay close to each other.” That was Gehrman that just had pulled him back. Laurence considered if he should just tell him that he needed to take a leak, but decided against it. 

Gehrman would just make fun of him that he couldn't hold it and besides, he didn't even need to go that bad. The beast surely would give up soon. And peeing in an appropriate place felt better than pissing quietly in a dark corner, hoping not to be caught. 

“Sorry Gehrman, just a bit nervous.”, Laurence half lied and sat back down next to Micolash. It wasn't blatantly untrue that he was nervous, there was a beast on their toes after all, but the thought of what would happen should it not leave soon... 

“We all are.”, Gehrman said. Laurence crossed his legs under him and observed Gehrman and Maria for a bit. The two of them seemed to have taken turns peeking at the beast. He wondered if he was the only one having to pee. How much time had passed since he had fallen asleep?

“How long have I been asleep?”, Laurence whispered to Micolash. 

“I don't know. Maybe an hour? It's hard to say how time passes down here.”, Micolash replied. “Why do you ask, do you need to be anywhere?” 

Laurence didn't answer at first. Just knowing that he needed to take a piss and that it wouldn't get better made him anxious already. The beast hadn't left after a whole hour. They usually weren't that persistent. 

“You alright?”, Micolash asked. Great, apparently Laurence' anxiety was all over his face. He didn't want to tell his friend that he worried about getting into quite an emergency if the beast wouldn't leave soon. Instead, he just nodded and then added: “Just bored.” 

“I know, but it's better than getting eaten.”, Micolash said with a sigh and then picked up a stick to scribble in the dirt on the ground. Laurence agreed that it was better than getting eaten, but also hoped the beast would leave soon.

Soon enough for him to make it safely out of the grave and to a bathroom before his situation could get worse. 

After a few minutes Micolash gave Laurence a nudge and pointed on the ground. Laurence smiled once he saw what he had drawn on the ground. It was a number puzzle from a foreign land they both had been rather fond off lately and Laurence was eager to solve the one Micolash made. That would hopefully take his mind off of having a beast searching for them and, more important, taking his mind off having to pee. 

Laurence didn't knew how much time had passed when he was brooding over Micolash's tenth puzzle (his friend had managed to solve all of Laurence' puzzles with ease so far). He only knew that the pressing need in his abdomen wasn't easily ignored anymore. Lightly groaning, he switched his position for the umpteenth time as he tried to find out where he had gone wrong. 

When Laurence just didn't found out his mistake, he was pretty sure it must have been Micolash who made a mistake and said: “I got you. This one isn't solvable.”

Micolash just took a look at it and said: “It is, you just made a very obvious mistake. How strange, that isn't like you at all.” He then proceeded to correct Laurence' mistake and he was completely right, that had been a beginner's mistake. Laurence threw the stick he had used for writing on the ground with a frustrated sound which earned him a glare from both Maria and Gehrman. 

“Fuck, you are right.”, he whispered to Micolash. “I am just... distracted.” Because he had a full bladder, he thought to himself. It was becoming hard to hide the fact that he needed to go. He didn't stop fidgeting and really wanted to be able to make his release soon. 

“We are all nervous, I know.”, Micolash said, laying a calming hand down on Laurence' shoulder. “I am sure the beast will leave soon.” 

Oh how little Micolash knew that most of Laurence' anxiety stemmed from the worry to not absolutely piss himself in front of everybody. When the beast wouldn't leave soon, there was no guarantee for it. How long had he hold it now? Two hours? Or three? Not knowing how much time passed made Laurence need to pee even harder. 

He got up from his position and seated himself down again a few feet away from Micolash. He preferred to be alone for now. He desperately wanted to calm down, but couldn't help stopping the fidgeting. 

He was sure his bladder never had felt so full ever in his life before. 

With Gehrman and Maria occupied, maybe he should follow through with his original plan and just go piss into a corner? Though he was absolutely sure he wouldn't be able to keep it quiet at this rate anymore and Maria was with them.

If it had been just the guys, he would have considered it, but the presence of the girl in the room made him rather nervous about all this. It could very well be that he would hide in the corner and not being able to get a stream going at all. 

But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it forever. 

Laurence startled when a hand touched his arms and he nearly lost control over his bladder, but managed to hold it back in after a few drops had leaked into his underwear. He breathed in deeply, this was nothing, he could hold it, he just had gotten a scare. He turned around to see it was Gehrman and complained instantly: “Don't scare me like this.” 

“Sorry.”, Gehrman said quickly. “I just wanted to ask if you feel alright? You look the most freaked out of all of us. And you won't stop fidgeting. It will be alright, yeah? We will get out of here.” 

Laurence bit his lip in frustration. Everyone, literally everyone seemed to think he was worried about the beast while in truth he was worried about having an accident in his pants in front of his friends. But Laurence also was stubborn and didn't want to admit his plight to the group. 

“I am fine.”, he smiled to Gehrman. It was a strained smile. “Don't worry about me.” 

“Just say if if you need anything.”, Gehrman said and left for his post. 

I need to take a piss, Laurence thought to himself, but for now, he was forced to hold in. He could only hope the beast would leave soon. 

A few minutes later Laurence had to admit that his situation was quickly becoming desperate. His bladder felt like it was filled to the brim and he really didn't know how long he was able to still hold it. He had no other choice. He had to make his release and for this, he had to tell his friends about his situation.

He got up, quickly crossing his legs as piss threatened to leak out and tried to got Gehrman's attention. As Gehrman turned to him, a questioning look in his eyes, Laurence decided to just directly spill it: “I need to pee. It's.. it's fine though, I just go into a corner. I.. just wanted to let you know.” 

“Wait, what?”, Gehrman said. “Laurence, that is the last thing I wanted to hear you say. I can't let you go.” 

Laurence wasn't sure if he had heard right. “Excuse me?”, he said. Was his friend really denying him to take a piss? It must have been obvious that he was desperate. “Gehrman, I am bursting, I don't think I can hold it much longer anymore.” 

The prospect of being able to relieve himself had let Laurence hold through longer, but now hearing that it was denied from him, he became once again painfully aware just how full his bladder was and how much he needed to go. He staved his thighs together and had to fight the urge to put a hand over his crotch. 

“You will have to wait, I am sorry.”, Gehrman explained. “The beast clearly finds its prey through smell. Maria thinks that it only hasn't found us because the plants in front of our hideout are confusing it.” 

“I know, Micolash already told me.”, Laurence said. “But what has this to do with my situation?!”

“If something as potent as urine will be here, it surely will find us. Just... hold through while we think of a plan.”, Gehrman explained further. 

“I am holding it for two hours now. Or longer. I don't really know. I just know that I need to go. Badly. And I would very much prefer to not go in my pants.”, Laurence hissed through clenched teeth.

“You wouldn't be in this mess when you had your bladder under better control.”, Gehrman hissed back. He clearly didn't like the news about Laurence' plight and probably thought he brought them all in danger. 

Which Laurence couldn't even deny. But he also couldn't deny that his bladder would give in eventually and that eventually would be sooner than later. He just knew he wouldn't be able to hold it long anymore. 

“I am having my bladder under control. Just be lucky that I haven't gotten one of my nosebleeds, those I can't control at all. And we all know the beasts react mostly to blood.” , Laurence snapped. That he had to piss so badly and that Gehrman denied his release as well as being called out for it made him incredible grumpy. 

“Apparently not or you wouldn't have to pee now.”, Gehrman scoffed. “Just make sure to hold it in while we figure out a plan. This beast apparently never plans to leave.” 

“Couldn't you have thought off a plan before I was five minutes away from wetting myself?”, Laurence whimpered and set himself on the floor, legs crossed. He needed to go so, so bad. 

Micolash came over to him as Gehrman and Maria were discussing a plan. “Don't mind him, just because he has a bladder of steel.”, Micolash said to him. 

“Gehrman can be such a jerk sometimes.”, Laurence murmured. 

“Will you hold through?”, Micolash had sympathy in his eyes. Laurence knew that he had sat through some ordeals like this himself, sometimes even the both of them at once. He probably needed to pee too, just not as desperate as Laurence right now. He surely understood Laurence' situation better than Gehrman. Like Micolash said, Gehrman kind of had a bladder of steel. Laurence was actually sure that he never had seen Gehrman having to take a piss. Which made him rather jealous. He needed to visit the bathroom at least every three hours. To blame was that he had to stay hydrated at all times. It helped keeping the dizziness of his anemia condition away. 

“Laurence?”, Micolash asked and Laurence noticed that he hadn't answered his last question. 

“Mhm, will do a bit longer.”, he reassured his friend, but all that resolve fell from him when he noticed a small spurt coming out, dampening his underwear. “I won't.”, he admitted. Pressing his legs together, he announced: “When I can't piss in the next few minutes, I will piss into my pants. I can't hold it anymore.” 

“Is there any other person that has to pee at such a bad timing?”, Gehrman complained. 

Oh, Laurence wouldn't have this. “You talk as if you never had an emergency!” 

“Well, of course I had, but that was when I was a child! You are a full grown adult! Shouldn't you be able to figure this stuff out eventually?”, Gehrman quipped back. 

“Guys, not so loud.”, Maria hissed. “It can hear you.” 

The both of them got silent instantly. Well, Gehrman got silent, Laurence went back to whimpering and fidgeting. From the corner of his eyes he noticed that Micolash had laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“You will make it, alright?”, his friend said to him, strengthening Laurence resolve to hold through a little bit longer. 

“Alright, guys, what do you have with you?”, Maria asked. Laurence first thought was his water bottle but when he reached into his coat to show it, asking himself what she would do with it, his hands surrounded a vial. 

“Oh huh, completely forgot I had this in my coat.”, he said as he pulled the vial filled with a reddish liquid out. 

“What's this?”, Gehrman asked. 

“Oh this? I call it a pungent blood cocktail. I mixed some of the blood with alcohol. But it only made me terribly sick. I was thinking about using it as emetic.”, he explained. Talking about blood research even made him briefly forget how badly he needed to pee. 

“Wait, what have you said earlier about blood? That it attracts the beasts and we should be glad that you didn't get a nosebleed?”, Maria said. 

“You mean... this would distract the beast...?” Laurence felt incredibly stupid. Did he had the solution for his situation with him the whole time but simply had forgotten about it? 

“It's worth a try, but we should also have a plan to … actually kill this thing, in case it finds us more interesting after a while, you know.”, Gehrman said. 

“I have a molotow with me.”, Micolash said and pulled it out from his cloak. 

“Why do you...? No, I don't want to know it.”, Laurence said, feeling defeated. The prospect of making it out of that grave and being able to not piss his pants was more compelling instead of asking himself why Micolash was carrying around explosives with him. There was just one tiny problem.

“Your plan sounds like it involves running away, but I am sure when I try to run the flood will spill.”, he admitted. He barely was able to prevent any leaking anymore. 

“Oh, don't worry about that.”, Gehrman said. “You just stay here.” And with this words, Gehrman led Laurence over near the entrance. 

“Maria, you will throw the blood cocktail. And when it follows us, throw the molotow once we are out of reach.”, Gehrman handed both items to the girl. She nodded to him. 

Laurence stood at his position, asking himself how this would work. If his bladder would hold on long enough. Just as he heard the crack of glass, he felt himself being pulled in the air, which dangerously jostled his overfilled bladder. 

“Ack, what are you doing?”, he complained, crossing his legs as best as he could while being carried by Gehrman. 

“Getting you out of here.”, Gehrman said as the three of them ran. From his position of being slumped over Gehrman's shoulder, Laurence could see the beast very well. It indeed had taken a liking to the smell of the blood cocktail, but that didn't last long. 

“Fuck! It's coming back!”, he called. 

“Shit!”, Gehrman fastened his strides. Laurence had to groan about the motion that really wasn't going well with his bladder. Luckily, they managed to make it to the exit and Gehrman yelled: “Maria, now!” 

They made it out just as the explosion was to hear. Probably not being sure if the beast really was dead, Gehrman kept running down the forest path.

That they had made it into the woods, made Laurence sag with some relief but he got back to tightening every muscle when he noticed that a dribble of piss came out of him and he wasn't able to stop it more. 

“Gehrman, STOP. Let me down! Or I am going to piss all over you!”, he shouted. 

Gehrman came to a sudden halt and put Laurence on the ground, who quickly worked on pulling himself out. 

“Don't you want to go somewhere more private?”, Gehrman asked as he realized that Laurence was going to piss right here and there on the forest path. 

“There's no time anymore.”, Laurence said as he finally managed to pull himself out. It took him a few painful seconds to relax his strained muscles from trying to hold in for so long but once he managed to loosen up, a full force stream spilled out. 

Laurence felt an overwhelming sense of relief and he couldn't help groaning about being finally able to empty his bladder. Gehrman discreetly looked away as his spray pattered loudly onto the forest floor. Laurence was sure that taking a leak never felt this amazing before, especially after he had been forced to hold this much liquid inside him for so long. His piss pooled on the ground and grew larger, coming dangerously close to his feet as its size increased by the relentless splashing, so Laurence took a step aside and decided to aim at the nearest tree to have at least some control over his release. As he continued to hose it down, his shoulders started to sag in relief. 

Laurence was sure that he hadn't even halfway emptied his bladder when Maria and Micolash caught up to them. 

“The beast didn't follow us, probably dead.”, Maria said and then, eyes turning wide, she shouted: “Why are you doing _that_ in the middle of the path?” Luckily, she turned around instantly. 

Micolash just commented: “I guess the flood gates were spilling already.” before turning around too. 

Laurence was used to not being alone while taking a leak, but the reality that all of his friends were present while he was pissing a flood and that one of them was a girl made him anxious and stifled his release, turning his stream into a slightly painful dribble. 

“Guys, can I have a little more privacy, please?”, he begged. 

“You have been the one deciding to take a piss right here on the path.”, Gehrman said. 

“Because it was already coming out.”, Laurence growled back. 

“I am just teasing you. Come on, let's give him some privacy. We are a bit down the path.”, Gehrman said and ushered the rest of his friend down the path. 

Laurence listened until their footsteps were gone and sighed in relief once he was able to loosen his muscles, watching as a once again thick stream hit the ground. He observed the puddle he made as his stream went on, fascinated by the way the piss snaked itself a path through the ground. He seemed to have a sheer unending stream going, but of course, like always, it eventually started to stutter and cease. Laurence made sure to push every little drop out that still could be hiding into his bladder. Once he was done, he sighed again. Getting relief had never felt so good before. 

Laurence put his member away and then stretched to loosen all this cramped muscles. He stared one last time at the lake of piss he had produced, briefly wondering how so much liquid had been able to be stored into him, before searching for his friends which he found a little down the path. 

“All good?”, Gehrman asked. Laurence nodded, getting a bit red in the face. 

“Don't worry, it happen to all of us.”, Maria said and Micolash nodded to her words. 

“It just happened to be the most inconvenient time.”, Gehrman said and Laurence glared at him. 

“I would have liked to see you in this situation.”, he snapped. 

“This won't ever happen, because unlike you, I have my bladder under control.”, Gehrman said with a swift smile. 

“Fuck, you can be such a jerk.”, Laurence growled and turned around, sulking. 

“So, what know? I for sure don't want to go down in the graves anymore.”, Gehrman said. 

“I surely want to go back to Byrgenwerth now. I need to change my underwear.”, Laurence said. Micolash's jaw dropped as this. 

“But you managed to get the flood out.”, he said. 

“By the great ones, could you stop talking like that?”, Laurence complained. 

“You were the first one coming up with this analogy.”, Micolash said. “So, we saw that you made it, or not?” 

“Mostly.”, Laurence said with a sheepish smile. “Like.. 90 % got out.” 

The rest indeed had made it into his underwear and it was damp and uncomfortable to wear. He could see how his friends wrinkled their noses and Micolash commented with an “ew”. 

“I want to head back too. I also need to pee.”, Micolash said. 

“Same.”, Maria said. “We have been stuck down there for quite some time.” 

“Fine. Let's head back.”, Gehrman said. “I could take a leak too.” 

“Having to pee only at the most inconvenient times, huh? Clearly I am not the only one who had to go!”, Laurence said, grinning. 

“The difference is, that we all were able to hold it.”, Gehrman grinned. 

“Touché.”, Laurence said as he followed his friends. 

Maybe next time in they went down into the graves he should take some precautions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you are still here, feel free to write me prompts for Omo into the comments with Soulsborne characters. I tend to like to use my fav characters for this and maybe some of you have some ideas for other characters or situations that I could try my hands onto.


End file.
